


Перед медиа

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Irony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: За каждым сияющим кадром стоит отряд осветителей.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Перед медиа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Люк Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214507031_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lyuka-skajuokera-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> День 7, ключ: Контроль

_21 год от становления Империи, Флагман Космического Флота Первой Галактической Империи ИЗР "Палач"._

На гордости имперского флота и его флагмане, в одной небольшой каюте, широко известной в узких круга служащих флагмана как "адъютантская", сидели четыре адъютанта лорда Вейдера.  
У них была черезвычайно важная задача: сборы милорда к торжественному мероприятию в честь Дня Империи.  
Нет, конечно, милорд будет в этом году (как и в предыдущем, пред-пред, пред-пред-пред-пред и далее все некруглые даты) традиционно на учениях, локализацию которой меняет третий раз за две недели, но не менее традиционно к нему прилетят репортеры и сделают героическую съемку. 

Люк Ларс, старший адъютант при милорде, оглядел своих товарищей и развернул список на общий голоэкран.  
\- Ну что, готовы?  
Ведж Антиллес, его зам и главный второй смены, потянулся, щелкнул шеей и взялся за замок своего чемодана, по какому-то недоразумению называющегося вещь-мешком. Шара Бей, единственная дама в их компании, подозревала, что эти чемоданы пошли от служащих одного бывшего набуанского сенатора, но проверить не предполагалось возможности. Но собирать и перепроверять их было и правда очень удобно: встроенный мини-сканер распознавал предметы и выносил их списком на специальный экранчик.  
\- Готовы, - объявил за всех Арвел Кринид, четвертый адъютант милорда.

И Люк начал сверять список необходимого. 

Нет, конечно, собраться на учения было проще простого. Но на съемке и трансляции с этих самых учений милорд просто не мог выглядеть как-то непрезентабельно! Поэтому - лучше эту самую презентабельность проконтролировать. Просто на всякий случай. И также на всякий случай - четыре дублирующих друг друга комплекта. 

\- ...Плащ парадный, тканевой, бронированный!  
\- Есть!  
\- Полироль для доспехов морозостойкая!  
\- (У меня отсутствует, сейчас положу.) Все, теперь есть!  
\- Реанимационный набор!  
\- Есть!  
\- Сменные фильтры для брони для пустынной местности, 2 набора!  
\- Есть! (О, а у меня три. Сейчас уберу лишний... Хатт, да как я его туда запихнул?!)  
\- Стальная цепочка для плаща, посеребренная!  
\- Есть!  
\- Сменные аккумуляторы для сейбера!  
\- Есть! (Люк, а зачем мы их берем? Ни разу не пригодились же. - Ар, а если понадобится, что будем мостик штурмовать для поиска заначки? - Все, все, понял... Параноик! - Нет, просто татуинец.)  
\- МИкрофибра для протирки линз!  
\- Есть!..

Ведь как не проконтролировать? Это же милорд.  
Нет, он, конечно же, может и сам. Но, если они могут облегчить его жизнь, пусть и в простом столкновении с журналистами, то они это сделают.  
Ведь кто, если не они?  
Ведь кто, если милорд доверяет - им?


End file.
